Amor Proibido
by JaeHeo
Summary: Ela voltou depois de dois anos, agora a vida pregou uma peça. O que fazer quando te colocam para escolher entre sua Alma gemea e o seu Amor Verdadeiro?
1. Capitulo 1: Chegada

Depois de dois anos longe da minha família decidi voltar. Estava parada de frente para a porta de madeira escura e de lei da casa nova de meus pais, dali eu conseguia ouvir minha mãe e meu irmão na sala vendo algum filme aleatório que deveria estar passando em um dos canais da televisão a cabo. Respirei fundo tomando coragem para bater na porta e encarar minha mãe de frente, eu sei que pode parecer infantilidade da minha parte, mas eu realmente tenho medo da minha mãe, ela não é lá aquelas mães boazinhas na verdade é bem rigorosa e só me deixou sair de casa quando completei dezoito anos isso porque onde eu morava ainda sim eu era menor de idade. Mas fazer o que, ás vezes o destino te empurra para seguir seu caminho.

Novamente respirei fundo obrigando o ar gelado da noite a encher meus pulmões e acalmar meu coração que parecia querer criar pernas e sair correndo para fora do meu corpo, levantei a mão e dei três batidas na porta segundos depois escutei o barulho da chave na fechadura da porta destrancando a mesma, engoli em seco e levantei o rosto para encarar quem acabara de abrir a porta pensando ser minha mãe, tomei um susto, era meu irmão mais velho, senti as batidas do meu coração falhar, ele estava mais lindo do que da última vez que eu o vi. Cabelos pintados de cor bem clara, olhos castanhos escuros me fitavam com um brilho de felicidade, o corpo então... Prefiro me calar diante dos músculos dos braços dele, do peito definida coberto pela camiseta pólo novinha, das coxas realmente grandes cobertas pela calça jeans. Sempre fui apaixonada por ele, desde criança eu realmente sempre amei meu irmão, meus pais nunca descobriram isso, nem vão descobrir se não posso perder realmente a cabeça e ter minha alma amaldiçoada pelas pragas que minha mãe possivelmente me jogaria.  
- AMY – Ouvi-o gritar feliz com aquela voz doce e embargadora que sempre tivera, abri a boca para falar um " Oi " mas fui embalada pelos braços musculosos e delicados dele, novamente pega de surpresa, apenas sorri pois ele não esperou eu retribuir e já estava me puxando para dentro da casa e me rodando no meio da sala, tive que encolher um pouco minhas pernas para não acertar minha mãe.

- O..i.. - Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer quando ele me colocou no chão, alem de estar totalmente tonta eu teria que encarar o olhar de rancor e severidade de minha mãe, abaixei a cabeça como fazia quando criança esperando a bronca e as palmadas que viriam dela, mas o que aconteceu foi mais um par de braços delicados e carinhosos em volta de meu corpo, estranhei, minha mãe não faria aquilo com uma filha que decidira largar a família para seguir a carreira de cantora.

- Que saudades de você minha princesa – Ouvi-a dizer com aquela voz maternal que sempre usara quando eu era criança e fazia algo realmente bom para merecer como prêmio seu carinho e amor, ao mesmo tempo notei que ela estava chorando**, **pois senti dois pingos caírem em meus ombros onde ela escondia o rosto redondo e bochechudo.

- Também senti saudades mãe. E pare de chorar, não é hora para chorar dessa forma ninguém morreu certo? Como estão as coisas? Como passaram esse tempo todo? Ah mãe, me perdoe por ter saído de casa viu, eu realmente me arrependi - Ela se afastou de mim e logo sorriu limpando as lágrimas, ela estava sem jeito por ter chorado na minha frente

- Estamos ótimos, agora com sua volta melhor ainda minha querida Amy, e não tem o que pedir desculpas, ta bom? Só entendi quando partiu que a sua felicidade seria seguir seu próprio caminho. - Senti as mãos carinhosas dela em meu rosto, sorri ainda mais abertamente a ela até sentir um par de olhos arregalados me olhando do pé da escada, virei o rosto fitando aqueles olhos, era o meu pai. Estava fraco, pálido e muito magro

- Pai?O que aconteceu? - Minha voz saiu falhada, eu tinha tanto medo de perder meu pai a pessoa que sempre me apoiou, ele nada fez apenas sorriu e seus olhos de arregalados passaram a ficar amorosos e brilhantes de felicidade.

- Estou gripado apenas isso minha pequena. Voltou para ficar não foi? Para cuidar desse seu velho - Eu não poderia dizer que Não, que eu estava apenas por causa das minhas ferias que seriam realmente prolongadas, então assenti.

- Claro pai, voltei para ficar ao lado de você do Nie e da mamãe - Senti Jae me embalar novamente e pela segunda ou terceira vez meu coração perdeu o ritmo e falhou varias vezes.

Sempre fui criada como a princesa da casa enquanto o Jae era tratado como príncipe, graças a meus pais que não permitiam que eu e Jae saíssemosde casa quando crianças, a única pessoa que tinha para brincar era Jae e vice-versa, isso até completarmos dez anos, que foi a idade com que meus pais permitiam eu e Jae de sair para os jardins da frente da casa antiga em Seul, mas ainda sim o único que eu confiava para me proteger era e sempre foi o meu querido irmão, foi por causa disso eu acho que acabei me apaixonando por ele.  
Quando começamos a ter amigos que foi mais ou menos na época do colegial, foi que comecei a me revelar, eu era e sou ousada até hoje, atrevida, qualquer amigo do meu irmão que viesse em casa para fazer algum trabalho escolar com ele, eu o provocava sem que meus pais ficassem sabendo. Agora, eu piorava, além de ousada e atrevida eu tenho mais uma arma ao qual naépoca ainda era novinha demais para os meninos notarem, agora eu tinha mais curvas no corpo, curvas perigosas que qualquer homem desejaria e cobiçava para ter, tinha lábios cor de carmim chamativos e carnudos que despertavam imaginações e fantasias aos homens a quem eu olhava com certo interesse e com excitação.  
- Estou cansada então... Irei tomar um banho e dormir - Mal terminei de falar e já subi correndo as escadas que eram iguaiszinhas as da antiga ao qual cresci. Abri a porta do quarto que estava totalmente organizado para mim e que aguardava meu retorno.

A mesma cama, os mesmos ursinhos a mesma decoração da outra casa, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com aquilo que viam, mas sacudi a cabeça ignorando-as e logo arrancando a roupa de frente para o espelho, mesmo provocando os amigos do meu irmão com um corpo inocente e infantil de antes jamais conseguira passar de apenas beijinhos e provocações de olhares apenas. Sorri de canto, talvez eu sonha-se que Jae teria que ser meu primeiro e que isso um dia iria acontecer, suspirei, como seria ter ele inteiro em minhas mãos? Aquele corpo inteiro em cima de mim, os gemidos com aquela voz grossa e doce no pé do meu ouvido me chamando, a movimentação do corpo dele contra o meu e o cheiro de suor, estremeci só de pensar.

- Que bobagem Amy, isso jamais ira acontecer. - Falei para mim mesma, para tirar aquele pensamento sobre meu próprio irmão da cabeça e me conformar que Jae jamais teria coragem de me encostar-se a uma parede e me ter como mulher e não como irmã. Por fim, fui para o banheiro, enchi a banheira branca e entrei tomando um banho bem gostoso e logo depois saindo e me trocando, colocando um dos meus pijamas favoritos, um shortinho rosa com a camiseta bem larga que me deixava bem livre, eu dormiria pelada se fosse antigamente, mas como Jae já estava um homem eu não poderia fazer isso. Caminhei até a cama e me deitei na mesma em meio aos travesseiros fofos e aconchegantes caindo em um sono profundo e sonhando com meu amado irmão.


	2. Chapter 2: Vizinhos

**Capitulo 2: Vizinhos**

Acordei cedo na manha seguinte, os raios de sol iluminaram meu quarto claro e isso me despertara de uma forma tão gostosa, me espreguicei e em seguida sai da cama. A casa estava quieta demais, ou estavam todos dormindo ou acordei tarde pensando que era cedo e acabaram por todos terem saído e me deixada sozinha, abri a porta do quarto ignorando o fato de estar completamente descabelada, olhei em volta, tudo quieto, portas dos outros dois quartos fechadas, respirei fundo enchendo meus pulmões com o ar da manha dei dois passos para fora do quarto e fechei a porta em silencio absoluto, se meus pais estavam dormindo então eu teria que ser como um fantasma ou então, certamente minha mãe me encheria de bofetadas. Desci as escadas na ponta dos pés dando de cara com a mesa da sala de jantar cheia de comida, olhei para a porta estava faltando alguns sapatos ali o que significava que obviamente eu acordara tarde o suficiente para não ver meus pais antes deles partirem para o trabalho, suspirei, então quem estava ainda dormindo era Jae.

Caminhei até a cozinha tentando fazer menos barulho do que poderia, sempre fui desastrada e a maioria das vezes fazia tanto barulho que poderiam pensar que eu estaria me matando. Afastei uma das cadeiras com cuidado e sem fazer barulho, me sentei e peguei o copo e logo a caixa de leite, virei o mesmo com cuidado enchendo o copo.

- Pra que toda essa cautela? - Tomei um susto, conclusão, acabei batendo a caixa de leite na beirada do copo que não demorou em cair bem em cima de mim me sujando completamente, agora alem de cabelo mal arrumado estava com meu pijama favorito coberto por leite e ainda por cima estava começando a ficar transparente e a colar em meu corpo. Virei o rosto para encarar quem é que falara comigo dando de cara com meu irmão rindo de mim por ter levado um susto com a voz doce dele.

- Você é realmente irritante. - Comentei baixo tirando o copo de meu colo e o colocando em cima da mesa onde era o lugar dele, ficar pelada na frente de meu irmão não seria algo normal depois de dois anos longe dele, se fosse na época em que eu era uma criança, ou uma adolescente quase sem corpo até que vai, mas com vinte anos nas costas e ele com vinte dois preciso comentar?. O ouvi respirar fundo e me dar um tapa na cabeça, me levantei afastando a minha camiseta do meu corpo.

- A mãe fez milk shake - Por sorte ele estava virado para a geladeira pegando um copo enorme de milk shake de chocolate e dois enormes sanduíches, ele não mudava nunca?Sempre comilão, se pude-se comeria metade da casa se ela fosse feita de sanduíches e a outra metade tomaria se fosse feita de milk shake. Ele saiu andando para a sala ignorando minhas reclamações e resmungos por causa da camiseta subi as escadas com cuidado para não acabar caindo no meio do caminho, entrei no meu quarto novamente tirei a camiseta e o short totalmente ensopados de leite na frente, joguei as duas peças no banheiro depois eu as colocaria realmente dentro do sexto de roupa suja por enquanto eu estava tão apressada para conhecer a vizinhança e tão empolgada para ver como era o bairro que corri ligar o chuveiro e não demorei para entrar em baixo do mesmo e me lavar. Assim que terminei me sequei e me troquei, como estava calor coloquei a saia que tanto amava, uma preta com algumas estrelinhas em prata que deixava minhas coxas realmente grossas e belas aparecerem, ocultando meu bumbum que eu odiava, pois a maioria dos garotos que eu conhecia vivia me dizendo que eu tinha bumbum grande, e isso enjoa vai por mim depois de um tempo ouvindo " nossa que bundão " e " Deixa eu apertar " você acaba odiando seu próprio bumbum e se perguntando " Por que eu tenho que ter isso?" , e uma blusa que realçava meus seios enormes aos quais tanto amava. Desci penteando meus cabelos castanhos que iam até a cintura e os prendendo em duas maria chiquinhas

- Aonde você pensa que vai assim? - Ouvi a voz de Jae atrás de mim quando eu estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, mordi os lábios e suspirei para só então me virar de frente para ele e encarar aqueles olhos lindos que me atraiam como formiga é atraída por coisas açucaradas.

- Vou conhecer os vizinhos, ver como é o bairro, dar uma saidinha, uma escapadinha enquanto os pais não estão, ou... sei lá cair de boca em quem aparecer. - Dei uma risadinha ele sabia que eu estava brincando com a última parte, jamais faria aquilo com alguém desconhecido. Vi ele rir também e balançar a cabeça negativamente, me virei novamente para a porta já que acabara por dar minha resposta a pergunta dele e coloquei a mão na maçaneta, mas não a rodei, fui parada no meio do caminho por braços fortes me agarrando pela cintura.

- Vou com você - Engoli em seco, sentia o corpo dele inteiro colado ao meu, e seu sussurro em minha orelha, me fez arrepiar dos pés a cabeça e logo sentir meu corpo esquentar com o ato dele.

- C..c..c..laro maninho - Gaguejei sim, e ele notou meu nervosismo ou seria o começo de uma excitação?. Soltou-me rindo e abriu a porta em seguida passando em minha frente, fiquei ainda estática em transe na frente da porta de casa enquanto ele me esperava do lado de fora, suspirei e só consegui sair daquele transe quando senti algo molhado escorrendo pelo meu queixo, passei a mão, estava babando - Que nojo - Quase gritei e ele apenas me sorriu vitorioso como se tive-se ganhado algo realmente valioso com aquilo, encarei-o seria e logo fiz um bico o seguindo em direção as casas realmente estranhas que nos rodeavam.

Olhei tudo em minha volta, era realmente um bairro novo e super estranho, uma das casas a que me chamou mais atenção tinha porquinhos pintados na parede da casa, franzi o cenho olhando aquilo seja qual for a pessoa ela realmente deve amar porcos pra ter uma casa pintada de branco com porquinhos enfeitando as paredes.

- Vem - Ouvi Jae me chamar e logo fui até ele, ele estava parado na frente da casa azul que ficava do lado da de porquinhos, apertou a campainha e não demorou muito para uma mulher realmente estranha abrir a porta

- Ah os novos moradores, bem vindos ao bairro - Vi ela se afastar da porta para deixar eu e Jae entrar, segurei na barra da camiseta dele como uma criança faria com os pais por medo de pessoas desconhecidas. Se tinha algo que eu ainda não tinha mudado era isso, continuava tímida.

- Ola, me chamo Jae Joong e essa - Ele se distanciou de mim, mas eu o segui ainda com a mão na barra de sua camiseta, ele riu e olhou para quem estava na sala - Essa é minha irmã, Amy diga um "oi" pelo menos

- O..oi - Gaguejei, e novamente ouvi ele rir e ir se sentar em um dos sofás me deixando sozinha de pé, olhei brava a ele mas logo desviei o olhar para encarar uma menininha, deveria ter mais ou menos uns três anos e brincava distraidamente no tapete da casa, era linda, loirinha com cabelos bem lisinhos e os olhos puxados em um castanho claro.

- Ela é linda igual à mãe - Ouvi alguém dizer, a voz grossa e doce igual a de meu irmão me fez arrepiar e sentar do nada no sofá encarando para a pessoa que acabara de chegar, deveria ser pai da menina pois reparei que os olhos eram iguais aos dela, ele caminhou até a menina e a pegou no colo carinhosamente, percebi também a aliança dourada em um de seus dedos. Era casado.

- P..razer. - Gaguejei novamente o que me irritou, a mulher estranha logo se distanciou um pouco avisando que teria que atender o celular, percebi que ela tinha uma tatuagem e que esta tinha um porquinho, então ela era a doida que amava os porquinhos e que tinha a casa de porquinhos.

- Prazer.. Ah esqueci de me apresentar, me chamo Kim Hyun Joong. - Ele abriu um sorriso a mim, tão encantador que se eu fosse de açúcar certamente teria me derretido ali naquele momento, dei uma olhada na casa, ele realmente era casado pois via fotos de uma mulher loira e de olhos azuis pela casa inteira, algumas era do casamento dele com ela, outras era do nascimento da filha e outras de aniversários e festas. Percebi que em todas as fotos aparecia o mesmo grupinho de pessoas, três homens, um realmente branquelo de cabelos castanhos escuros, outro bochechudo de cabelos pretos, e ele, loiro e de cabelão até os ombros e de tom meio claro por sinal, e duas mulheres a loira que deveria ser a mulher dele, e a estranha que tinha saído da casa para atender ao celular e que amava porquinhos, só entendi do porque dos porcos quando olhei mais atentamente para o garoto branquelo, em uma das fotos pendia um chaveiro do bolso da calça dele e era de porquinho igual os que estavam desenhados na casa, ela deveria ser casada com ele, ou então os dois gostavam realmente de porcos.

- Ela é a arquiteta famosa conhecida como Yeon né? - Ouvi Jae perguntar e isso me chamou a atenção, ele jamais perguntaria por alguém esquisito como aquela mulher se não estivesse interessado, senti uma onda de ciúmes me acertar e me cegar, estreitei os olhos a ele e acho que ele percebeu pois se calou.

- E...eu vou indo, foi um prazer conhecê-los, e linda menina viu - Sorri me levantando como se nada tivesse acontecido e me distanciei abrindo a porta e indo embora daquela casa. Poucos minutos depois ouvi passos atrás de mim e antes que conseguisse me virar para dar uma bronca em Jae sabendo que era ele, senti o mesmo me pegar pela cintura e me erguer até os ombros me colocando ali como um saco de batatas.

- Ciumenta - Ele riu, e eu ri com ele, não pelo apelido e sim porque ele estava me fazendo cócegas. Ele abriu a porta de casa e me colocou de ponta cabeça no sofá, mostrei a língua para ele e empurrei meu corpo com o pé para o chão ficando em pé depois de dar uma cambalhota no sofá.

- Besta, vou tomar banho. - Anunciei enquanto ele se deitava no sofá e me olhava, suspirei baixo e caminhei até as escadas subi as mesmas com calma, estava passando do meio-dia e eu ainda teria que comer e depois teria que ensaiar, mesmo de férias eu ainda trabalhava com musicas não poderia ficar quieta deixando tudo de lado, já que eu poderia esquecer os passos das musicas e até mesmo as letras.

- O baixinha desde quando você tem esse corpo ai em? Que eu me lembre você era baixinha e gorda, até que agora ta com um corpão em Fiufiu - Ouvi Jae dizer quando estava no meio do corredor, respirei fundo, ele amava me irritar, dei dois passos para trás e me virei encarando a escada e pensando no que faria, a vontade de bater nele falava tão alto, desci dois degrais e o encarei, ele me olhou risonho coloquei o dedo do meio na boca chupei e logo mostrei a ele como se apenas aquele gesto o manda-se calar a boca e voltei a subir as escadas.

Tomei um banho, e fiquei ensaiando no quarto cantando e treinando passos de musica até anoitecer, não vi mais o Jae nem meus pais, pois, fiquei trancada dentro do quarto até sentir meus músculos doerem e ficar completamente suada de tanto treinar, tomei outro banho me troquei colocando outro pijama que tinha shortinhos e fui dormir.


End file.
